It's Destiny
by strong man
Summary: Jasmine wishes she could go on a vacation like her husband, but it could lead her in for trouble ahead. Her horse is excited to see this unknown world especially meeting a mare to settle down with, but Genie has high hopes that he may love what he sees, though it is not what he expected. Could love blossom or will Sahara be mad at Genie? New storyline coming soon so hang tight.


**_This is my fourth crossover for_** ** _Follow Your Dreams_ The Road to El Dorado**

 **Description: I have such high hopes for this ship to be official and take off cause they're so relatable in a way cause both are easily gorgeous**

 _ **Pairing:**_ Sahara/Altivo **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ January 6

Jasmine was sitting at her dresser, brushing her hair with Rajah comforting her "You know what, I wish we all could just take a long vacation" She faced her tiger and rubbing his head which he got up on her lap to embrace her until his ears heard the sound of open doors and knew it was the Sultan 'Jasmine" he ran in a hurry over to her, but Rajah ran over, attempting to pounce him, but Hamed Bobolonius II held up a stop command leading the tiger to stop and slide across till he crashed into some pillows. "Jasmine, I have some interesting news you might love," He said before showing her. She laughed at Rajah's display of being clumsy as she took the letter. 'Father, what is this? She asked, becoming curious as she has never gotton letters for herself before. "Open it and find out," He said with joy and his daughter did open it. She read through the many paragraphs and her eyes grew big and smile got wider while reading until the end. She can hardly believe that her dream was finally coming true.

"Father, this is unexpected and surprising" She excitedly said. "Well, since today is your birthday and I declared freedom to you, it is my utmost vitality that I should present you with this gift. "it's a vacation to" she smiled at the peeled off the sticker, but was revealed made her blink twice about the unfamiliar place her father pinned for her, but it was a place of wonder and exciting sights to be seen. "Am I saying this right, El Delrngo? She slowly spelled it out. "Close, but it's pronounced Dorado" She corrected.

"Mmm, sounds fancy" She got up after brushing her hair many more times then walked out to her balcony to think. "Maybe Aladdin would like to join you," He said, giving her confidence that she shouldn't travel alone. "Father, you know that he's gone to Greece with Iago and Abu" She reminded him. "Oh right? He said realizing his mistake right away "How about Rajah, he's never been on vacation" The tiger sat in the most cutest position and puppy-dog-eyed his master. "Father, I'm going to an unknown place and we both know how he gets around strangers" She came down to her knees and baby-talked him while swishing his cheeks which he let out bunch of purrs, he was disappointed, but she was right in a way so he wasn't too mad "Hmmm" He had another idea who she could take "How about your house, Sahara, I bet he's itching to go on adventure with you' He gladly suggested with a wink. "That might just work, he was telling me earlier that he wanted to meet other horses" She claimed" though I'm sure that Genie wouldn't mind keeping him safe," She thought about giving him protection since she was worried about him getting hurt before. "It would be my ultimate pleasure to accompany you to El Dorado" He appeared out of one of the lamps that were on the sofa. "Genie, what a surprise? Jasmine said with a smile until he popped behind her and searched for a specific person "Al, where are ya, buddy? He asked, still with her smiling. "I'm dreadfully sorry, but he's taking a vacation with Igo and Abu" That made Genie literally turn blue while displaying a mopy frown cause he was like those girls who do shopping together to him.

"Don't worry" Jasmine comforted him then "So, you've been to El Dorado before? She asked and Genie poofed up a traditional dress he copied from a certain South American princess and did a belly dance "You could say that" He said while batting his eyes and moving his hips which Hamed covered Rajah's eyes. Jasmine laughed before Genie transformed back into himself than he uncovered his eyes. Jasmine chuckled as she went on her balcony.

 **(0)**

Sahara was eating some green grass in her backyard until his ears perked up when he heard a calming voice and knew that it belonged to his owner so he stopped eating and raises his head up."Sahara, how's my sweet beautiful horse doing? Jasmine approached him and put her hand on his cheek leading to him submit to her pats. "Are you excited to finally explore? He asked and he happily galloped around her causing her to giggle, but he stopped in front of her "and you might even meet a nice mare' Sahara was so happy to hear that, that he actually started to act like a feel-good dog then he was startled by Genie popping up in his face "You must be Sahara..Jasmine talked about" he looked all around the horse so find any possible destinal love between him and that horse he met that one time while he was traveling the world.

"Yep, he ran away one time, but I managed to get him to trust me, my father said that my mother was the only one who Sahara put his trust into though it did take me a bit longer" She laughed at herself. Genie had to admit that he didn't know about her mother since he was a slave, but he envisioned that she would look like her based on her beauty. "Anyway" She gave her horse her full attention "I won't let anything happen to you cause Genie is going to be your bodyguard," She said which the genie gladly turned into a commanding officer of the military, saluted her and in a deep voice he said, I'll do my absolute best to guard the prince. "what makes you think that he's a prince" She asked to him, failing to see any clues, but Genie just laughed "isn't it obvious, the face is the most known feature" He made himself small and hopped on his nose which Sahara looked shocked at the sudden magic while Genie walked around, talking.

Jasmine calmed him down because of how unstable he can get "Shh I'm okay...I'm right here" Hearing her voice was soothing to him like he forgotton all his fears at once. Jasmine" Her father called out and she turned to her balcony "Make sure to be welcoming and two guys named Tulio and Miguel will be there to greet you. "I'll remember my manners" She called out then he went inside.

"Well," She got on his back and grabbed his rails that her father bought "we've got a long way to go so best to make the most if it" She said. Genie quickly saw that she was making a mistake and turned back to normal size after hoping off. "Jasmine, this isn't like your average village so the people there have different customs and rules," He said, becoming the conscience in her head. I'm pretty sure that I can handle it" " She reminded him that she survived Odiferous" All with a smile. "Hmmm, good point, but there is a warning that I must discuss with you immediately" He started to speak, but Jasmine was already riding off with Sahara so he frowned, hey, wait for me" He turned himself into the roadrunner to catch up with the two

 _ **Jasmine will HAVE to listen to Genie's warning as it heavily involves the two guys so she could learn the hard way. Please make this couple canon cause they don't make movies like they used to. When they were actually good and very entertaining to watch, but now the directors, writers are just getting lazy. I'm not being disrespectful, but rationally. Anyways, the next chapter is where the real adventure begins. I MAY be the only person to ever think of this pairing so convince me otherwise.**_

 ** _I'm pretty sure that you all heard of my previous story,_** ** _Binded Together by the time you've seen this uploaded._**


End file.
